Unofficial Map for Ice Crown
This is the Unofficial Map for Ice Crown, as sometime you have Read this page. Official Scenario Maps * Monolith * Warchasers * The Death Sheep * Worm War * Extreme Candy War 2004 * Extreme Candy War 2005 Mystic Isles Sometime this Project has been Discontinued. Probably it was Deprecated. * Mystic Isles Beta 1 - Released 2013-07-07 * Mystic Isles Beta 2 - Cancelled since 2013. ** Released in 2017-07-31 since 4 years ago didn't continuing beta phase. * Mystic Isles Beta 3 - Released 2017-08-01 Prologue 02 - Departures Most Original Author made by Blizzard Entertainment, there are lot Typos such as Goup. Please Note: Prologue 02 included same as Maplestory Version. * Prologue 02 Re-Updated - Released 2014-04-27 * Prologue 02 v158.6 - Released 2014-05-13 * Prologue 02 v159.2 - Released 2014-05-13 * Prologue 02 v160.4 - Released 2014-05-13 * Prologue 02 v161.2 - Released 2014-05-15 * Prologue 02 v163.4 - Released 2014-10-02 * Prologue 02 v164.1 Beta 1 - Released 2016-04-17 * Prologue 02 v165.1 Beta 2 - Released 2016-05-09 * Prologue 02 v166.2 Beta 3 - Released 2017-04-10 * Prologue 02 v167.1 Pre-RC1 - Released 2017-04-11 * Prologue 02 v168.2 Pre-RC2 - Released 2017-04-11 * Prologue 02 v169.1 Alpha 1 - Released 2017-05-25 * Prologue 02 v170.2 Alpha 2 - Released 2017-05-26 * Prologue 02 v171.1 Alpha 3 - Released 2017-05-26 * Prologue 02 v172.2 Alpha 4 - Released 2017-06-14 * Prologue 02 v173.1 Alpha 5 - Released 2017-06-14 * Prologue 02 v174.2 Beta 1 - Released 2017-07-10 * Prologue 02 v175.1 Beta 2 - Released 2017-07-10 * Prologue 02 v176.2 Beta 3 - Released 2017-07-12 * Prologue 02 v177.3 Beta 4 - Released 2017-07-21 * Prologue 02 v178.1 Beta 5 - Released 2017-07-21 * Prologue 02 v179.2 Beta 6 - Released 2017-07-22 * Prologue 02 v180.3 Alpha 1 - Released 2017-08-15 * Prologue 02 v181.1 Alpha 2 - Released 2017-08-15 * Prologue 02 v182.1 Alpha 3 - Released 2017-08-16 DoTA Allstars The DOTA Allstars is the Project made by Icefrog, Despite lot Credit to Deviantart, Major Authors and Beta Testers. DOTA Allstars has included with Difference DOTA 2, comparing Warcraft 3 to Dota 2. In Case, the DOTA Allstars has Succeeded by Dota 2, and it's available for Steam. Map Protection about DOTA Allstars The DOTA Allstars has included for Map Protection when you trying open map, These are probably Runtime Error, And you can't edit map. However, Ice Crown Project is the Melee Game, Therefore it does not Protected Map. History Versions At ease, DOTA Allstars makes Stable and Testing Versions, which it includes Beta Version, it includes AI Unofficial when lot Differences build. To be Added. Elemental TD Survivor It is also known as Element TD or Element Tower Defense, It also included Survivor. * Element TD Survivor v1.4 - Released 2005-12-08 * Element TD Survivor v3.0 - Released 2006-10-24 * Element TD Survivor v4.1 - Released 2006-10-24 * Element TD Survivor v4.2 - Released 2009-12-13 * Element TD Survivor v6.0 - Released 2010-08-08 * Element TD Survivor v7.1 - Released 2010-11-20 X-Hero X-Hero was Presented by Sogat, Depending you have Survive until the Castle is under attack. You must Survive the castle or Help with your friends using Multiplayer (LAN/Battle.net), There are Different for X-Hero, including Siege. TBA. Footman Frenzy Also known as Footmen Frenzy, The Footman Frenzy will comes to grateful To Training lot Troops. To be Added. Touhou DotS The Touhou DotS was known Defence of the Shrine, which it's based on Defense of the Ancients. Touhou DotS has included major Characters, such as Marisa Kirisame, Cirno, etc. * Touhou DotS v0.977h - Released 2011-12-11 Other Maps * Ragnarok Online Novfix - Released 2005-12-19 * Ragnarok Online Novfix v2 - Released 2016-02-26 * Grand Chase v4.4c - Released 2010-08-13 * Flyff (Map) - Released 2011-08-15. * Family Guy Maul v5.2 With or Kicking - Released 2004-10-17. ** Family Guy is the Creator of Seth MacFarlane, who knows about First Pilot Episode before February 1999. * RWBY-FourGirls v1.21 - Released 2016-12-31 * Crosswords Indonesian v7 - Released 2009-01-17 * Crosswords Indonesian v8 - Released 2009-07-01 * Peon Wars! v1.0 - Released 2016-09-03 * Peon Wars! v1.1 - Released 2016-09-04 Custom Campaigns The Custom Campaign has included which some lot Different Authors, Depending lot Fan Campaigns who create projects are under development. * Jeopardy for the Horde - Released in 2010-01-21 * Resurrection of the Scourge - Released 2010-02-08 * The Adventures of Rowan the Wise - Released 2010-03-19 * Malfurion's Quest - Released 2013-08-05. * Exodus of the Horde - Official Custom Campaign by Blizzard Entertainment. * Exodus of the Horde (Voiceover) - Released 2015-03-30 ** This Voice was not included with Original Campaign, instead it is included from Warcraft 3 Demo. * Time Travelers - Released 2015-10-04 * Curse of the Forsaken - Released 2013-01-02 * Wanderers of Sorceria Book 1 - Unknown Release Date * Wanderers of Sorceria Book 2 - Unknown Release Date * Wanderers of Sorceria Book 3 - Unknown Release Date * Wanderers of Sorceria Book 4 - Unknown Release Date * Wanderers of Sorceria Book 5 - Unknown Release Date * Wanderers of Sorceria Book 6 - Unknown Release Date * Wanderers of Sorceria Book X1 - Unknown Release Date * Wanderers of Sorceria Book X2 - Unknown Release Date * Warcraft II: Orc Campaign - Released 2014-04-06, Updated 2014-08-23. ** A Remake Game for Warcraft 2 Tides of Darkness, Released in 1995. * Rise of the Blood Elves - Released 2013-12-07, Updated 2017-09-11